El Final d'una Era (Capítol 2)
Índex Capítol 2: Ministre Era la tarda. Ja havia parat de ploure i el sol es filtrava entre els núvols per caure a la biblioteca d'Ignuas. Era una llum apagada, ja que quedava mol poc per la posta de sol, i des de la finestra es veia molt nítidament els efectes que la pluja havia deixat sobre el Oxigen, es veia el riu baixant amb força a una banda, i fins hi tot es veien les muntanyes de Nitrogen a l'altra. Cric, cric, cric, cric, cric... Ignuas dormia a una butaca de la biblioteca. Malgrat l’estona que feia que el sol li cremava la cara, no s’havia despertat. Sentia el soroll. Cric, cric, cric, cric, cric... Però no l’aconseguia reconèixer. Grunyí i va fer mitja volta, el cric cric va parar uns instants per tornar a aparèixer més tard. Ignuas es despertà. Atridas es trobava davant la Terminal. En comptes d’usar la interfície normal havia agafat un d’aquells teclats arcaics, que tenia recolzat en una cama fen-lo servir amb una mà. Amb l’altra mà agafava una poma, que mossegava de tant en tant mentre mirava atentament la informació que la terminal mostrava. Ignuas no s’ho podia creure; la matinada anterior havia arribat com tornat d’una guerra, i ara estava allà, tan tranquil, menjant una poma mentre regirava la seva Terminal. >> Finalment t’has despertat. Ignuas, sorpresa, feu que sí amb el cap. S’aixecà i mirà que era el que Atridas mirava a l’ordinador: els apunts de la seva història. >> Veig que finalment algú ha decidit fer-me una biografia. Millor, sempre n’he volgut fer alguna i mai n’he trobat temps. Però veig que t’has deixat un parell de coses. O més aviat, no les devies saber. Somrigué. >> Mai t’has preguntat perquè era “sg22” i no “_Atridas_”? Molt senzill, jo llavors era estudiant, massa jove per accedir al consell. Recordo el dia en que la meva mina fou la més rica, vaig haver de piratejar mitja escola per poder controlar-la des d’allà i comerciar, però em va sortir be i em vaig poder fer un nom. No em miris així, com si tu no ho haguessis fet mai – altre somriure paternal -. Desprès d’això, com veus, vaig estar força temps desaparegut. Ser conseller és una cosa, però primer cal acabar els estudis, no? Atridas s’aixecà. Al principi feu una ganyota de dolor, però de seguida se li passà o l’amagà. Escurant el cor de la poma es dirigí al rebedor. >> On vas? Encara ets ferit. >> No estic suficientment ferit com per no fer el que vull fer. He de dir-li a tothom que he tornat perquè no es preocupin, no creus? >> Sí però... on has estat? Què t’ha passat? Un altre cop el somriure compassiu. >> Encara no has arribat a aquesta part de la meva vida. Si no recordo malament, et tocaria mirar el registre de ministres. I marxà sense dir res més. Ignuas el deixà. Sabia que no aconseguiria res insistint, així que tornà a la terminal a continuar la recerca. Aquesta mostrava un informe. Un atac a Kergan, l’enemic tradicional de Zúrium. Un tipus d’atac anomenat “PAM”. Ja no sen feien d’aquestes coses avui dia. Eren atacs que no danyaven excessivament el planeta enemic, era més aviat com una competició sana. La seva mecànica era força simple: es tractava d’atacar simultàniament tots els habitants de la zona designada del planeta enemic, per tal de treure’ls tots els gurs. Aquella en concret aconseguí “netejar” set boscos dels 10 que hi ha. Sg22, en aquella PAM en concret destacà més aviat poc; per alguna raó tingué que deixar-ho estar abans no s’acabés. A més tenia les reserves esgotades d’haver sortit magnat, per tant no pogué participar tot el que hagués volgut. Cal comentar altres canvis importants. Entre ells la llei del televot. L’Ens, en un intent de treure poder als clons –intent frustrat segons una opinió majoritària- permeté que els televots perdessin la seva immunitat. Això feu que molts planetes perdessin el consell sencer i produí el caos als tres sistemes. A blàmant, per combatre això, es feu un pacte. La seva firma final permetia atacar a consellers sempre i quan no fos amb intenció de destruir la seva mina (si s’observaven atacs on no hi pogués haver guanys materials de l’atacant es considerava que ho provava). No tots els planetes firmaren el pacte, però l’habilitat negociadora de genghis –petar consellers no-firmants- , entre altres, aconseguí que la majoria de planetes firmessin. Interiorment a Zúrium això permeté controlar millor als membres de la llista blanca, els anomenats traïdors (Zurians que feien atacs interns). Al llarg dels Gnòmons, Zurians destacaren per la seva habilitat a l’hora de petar televots: GKT, sg22 i pillaplus tenien el pòdium aquell temps. Fou per aquesta raó que sg22 demanà un lloc al ministeri d’interior (que s’encarregava de controlar la llista blanca), però els ministres eren membres antics i experts, insubstituïbles, i sg22 era llavors mol jove. Malgrat això li donaren confiança cedint-li un ministeri més minoritari, però que ell dugué amb ganes i orgull. De fet, Atridas encara es presenta moltes vegades orgullós com a “ministre d’economia de Zúrium”. En aquell temps Zúrium també es preocupava per l’ecologia, però per dur-la al màxim, una de les feines del ministeri d’economia era vetllar per l’ecologia, juntament en vetllar per el bon comerç a Zúrium i investigar els secrets per accelerar el turbotec –segons Atridas, ser ministre d’economia havia estat de les coses més instructives de la seva vida, ja que així havia après molts secrets importants-. Ignuas es mirà tot el que duia. L’Atridas d’aquella època era molt diferent del d’avui dia. Es preguntava quines coses havien canviat, què l’havia fet canviar. Dubtava que seguint les pistes que fins ara tenia aconseguís arribar-hi. Atridas li havia dit que seguís el fil dels ministeris, amb això havia descobert moltes coses que només mirant el registre de governadors i magnats, tal com Demostenes li havia dit – de fet tot el que ara havia descobert passava abans de que Ysa es fes governadora de Radó. Per tant calia mirar a una altra banda. Ignuas recordà que Atridas havia tingut un paper força actiu a la guerra civil Zuriana, segurament la guerra civil més cruenta a la història d’Espai8. Potser allà trobaria alguna cosa...